Plankton's Victory
So I think many of you have heard of Spongebob, yes, that yellow sponge. With his best friend Patrick, his boss Mr.Krabs and his karate trainer and friend Sandy. However, what if I told you there was a episode that never aired? The episode would be called Plankton's Victory, a episode where Plankton finally gets the Krabby Patty secret formula. However, this episode was considered to be too violent and disturbing to air on TV. Even Hillenburg himself didn't want it to exist, so it was abonded, however there was a VHS of the episode. So I decided to look at it and to see what's happening. I took the VHS and put it in the videotape player at my home, the intro of Spongebob started to play, and as it finished, the title card popped up with the words PLANKTON'S VICTORY, the camera cut to the scene in Plankton's restaurant, the Chum Bucket, however, Plankton wasn't really happy as he used to be when he planned evil ideas how to steal the secret formula, his face was rather sad and defeated. Plankton looked defeated and very sorrow at this point. I surrender.... I was wasting my whole life trying to steal the krabby patty secret formula, I forgot about my life.... my wife... I forgot about everything, I think its time I apologize Krabs for everything... ''Plankton said, his resturant was a total waste of space, for years he never got to have a customer, however Karen got an idea and told Plankton that he should make his own food, but Plankton didn't listened to Karen's advice. ''I'm going to Krabs.... ''Plankton said, and gone to the Krusty Krab, enterned Mr.Krab's office. ''Krabs.... Mr.Krabs didn't heard Plankton, but for a second he heard his voice and replied. Hmmmm, what is it Plankton? ''Krabs said. ''You want to steal the secret formula again, don't you? ''He added, but Plankton instead said that he doesn't want to. ''I just.... want to.... apologize... ''For a second, Mr.Krabs was surprised but continued to talk. ''Apologize for what Plankton? ''Krabs said. Plankton stood there for a moment, and teared up. ''I'M SORRY FOR ALL I DID!!!! I'M JUST TRYING TO BEFRIEND YOU, LIFE IS NOT EASY YOU KNOW! I JUST WANT YOU AND ME TO BE FRIENDS AGAIN, I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!!!! ''Plantkon bursted it out, Mr.Krabs has gone silent, but he spoke out words that I never thought I would hear. ''Hmmmm.... I think even the worst person deserves a second chance. ''Mr.Krabs said, smiling. ''Really? ''Plankton said. Mr.Krabs agreed and then they bot hug, this scene almost made me cry. The camera panned to scenes which included happy moments of Mr.Krabs and Plankton hanging out. But it was the time Plankton needed to go, he said goodbye to Krabs and just as he went home, Plankton heard a truck's horn, he turned around to see a large truck coming right at him. ''AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ''Plankton screamed, the truck hit him, the camera panned into Plankton's dead body, blood was going from his eye and mouth. The screen has gone black, I expected a loud scream or a jumpscare, but there was nothing. The scene went again, Plankton woke up in darkness, looking around him. Everything was black, the ground, the sky, abosultely everything. ''H-hello? ''Plankton said and standed up and started to walk, for a slight second I saw a flashing light, suddenly,to my surprise, the gates of Heaven opened, ''Am I going to Heaven? ''Plankton said, but suddenly at the same time, the gates of Hell opened. ''Oh.... ''Plankton said in fear. ''Guess I'm going to Hell, am I? Plankton started to walk to Heaven, at this point the animation was kinda weird, it was a bit sloppy, and fastened, but Plankton's voice wasn't high pitched, suddenly something grabbed Plankton and pushed him into Hell, Plankton screamed. WHY, WHY?!!!! ''The screams made scream too (almost), the camera zoomed out in the distance. And the screen blackened out again, as the credits started to play. This was the worst expirence I have ever witnessed, but what if this is the REAL ending of this episode? What if Plankton deserved to be in Hell? I don't know, and I never will.... '''The end.' Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Crappypasta Category:Lost episudes Category:SpongeBob Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Blood Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization